


Becky 2 Tops

by MTL17



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal, Ass to Mouth, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fisting, Rimming, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: Becky Lynch gets a new nickname.
Relationships: Asuka | Kana/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Asuka/Kairi Sane, Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox/Kairi Sane | Kairi Hojo, Kana | Asuka/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox/Kairi Sane | Kairi Hojo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Becky 2 Tops

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own Asuka or Becky Lynch or Kairi Sane or any other former or current WWE women. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Becky Lynch had just handed over the RAW women's championship to Asuka without a fight, something she could never have imagined doing, given how hard she had fought to earn that belt, and then kept it for over a year, which was a record for that version of the championship. But that was exactly what she had done, because she was pregnant. Something she'd known for a while, and had just announced to the world on RAW. Which was a surreal moment, especially as it was followed by her getting backstage and congratulated by seemingly the entire roster. Or at least, the entire male roster. There were definitely some women too, to keep up appearances, but most of the roster suspected something else was going on, and they were right. Because the truth was Becky was pregnant, but that wasn't the full story.

Hell, it was only the tip of the iceberg, and after filming several segments of her being congratulated, and Asuka had posed with her newly won belt, the two women return to the women's locker room, where they found the whole female roster waiting for them with baited breath, eager to see what would happen next. After all, this was a first for all of them, and it was intriguing to see what would happen. Becky had lost her title, but she hadn't been defeated, so The Man could probably talk herself out of submitting, if she really wanted too. And given the unusual circumstances, most tops would let it go, not wanting to hurt a pregnant woman. But the question on everyone's mind was, would the fearsome Asuka be willing to show such mercy? And would the once proud bottom Becky Lynch want it, if it was even offered? 

After all, there was a time where Becky couldn't get enough cock up her arse, so it wouldn't be unthinkable that the allegedly former back door whore would submit to Asuka for old time sake. Or perhaps even beg the entire women's roster to give her a nice, hard anal gang bang. Something that all of them would be happy to do after, to the shock of everyone, Becky Lynch of all people had managed to claim the top prize at the top show, and hold onto it for an entire year. Or more accurately, both top prizes up for grabs, Becky topping almost everyone as the Alpha female of the WWE, with the unsurprising exceptions of Charlotte, Rhonda Rousey, and Shayna Baszler. Which was a big list, but the list she'd topped was even bigger.

So tensions were extremely high when Becky finally returned to the locker room. The second she got through the door all eyes turned to her, the room falling eerily silent, except a few loud chuckles from The Empress. This was it, the moment that Becky had been dreading, and really looking forward too. The Man took a calming breath, and strolled into the centre of the room, where Asuka was waiting for her with a wicked smile. The current champion and the former champion stared at each other for a few long seconds, before The Man slowly fell to her knees in front of the superior woman. She allowed that to sink in for a few long seconds, before bending down and pressing her lips to Asuka's right boot in a long, lingering kiss, before moving back and forth between the boots of her owner.

"Get a good look bitches!" Asuka announced smugly, "See what happens when you mess with Asuka?"

"Wow, Becky's a bottom. What a shocking revelation." Charlotte quipped dryly.

"You are just jealous that we succeeded where you failed." Kairi Sane pointed out.

"We?" Charlotte smirked, "So the big scary Asuka needed help breaking this obvious bottom? How delicious."

"An obvious bottom, you couldn't break." Kairi pointed out again.

"Becky!" Asuka interrupted this annoying squabbling to refocus on what mattered, "Tell everyone about what The Man has become. Ooooooooooh yessssssssssss, tell everyone, loud and clear."

"Yes Mistress Asuka." Becky replied softly against the foot of her owner, but loud enough to be heard by the whole room. Then she lifted her head up, took a deep and calming breath, and then explained, "I am the anal bitch of Asuka and Kairi Sane. They are my Mistresses, and I love them. I would do anything for them. Anything. That's why... I'm quitting wrestling to become their full-time bitch."

That did cause a hushed silence to fall over the locker room, the witnesses to this taking completely off-guard, non more than Charlotte Flair, who questioned her girlfriend turned rival, "I, I thought you were pregnant?"

"I am." Becky beamed proudly.

Which caused Charlotte to give Asuka a look, which in turn caused Asuka to protest, "What? Vince would never let Becky go at this point, unless there was a very, very good reason for it."

"And this was preferable to breaking one of her legs." Kairi pointed out, weirdly cheery about this point, then looking to her friend for approval.

"Exactly." Asuka agreed with a far more evil smile, "We'll probably do you the same courtesy when the time comes, Charlotte. Probably."

"I'd like to see you try." Charlotte threatened, glaring at her rival, before reminding her with a grin, "Especially given our history. Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, and who knows, maybe you'll be the next one quitting to have a baby, and become my full-time bitch. Yes, I like that. Especially as it means I'll be able to get Becky back. Like a two-for-one on bitches. Yes, the more I think about it, the more I support it."

"Glad to hear, and we'll see how things turn out between us later." Asuka said dismissively, before gleefully ordering, "Becky, go get a chair, and bend over it. Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, let's start this night off right with a nice hard spanking, so everyone knows that, like the so-called Boss and Hugger, and soon like the so-called Queen, The Man is nothing but The Bitch."

"Yes Mistress Asuka." Becky replied quickly and then eagerly did as she was told.

Asuka spared a glance over at Sasha Banks, who was in attendance, along with her tag team partner Bayley. Both women glared back, but didn't dare say anything, which was extremely telling, and made Asuka chuckle wickedly. Honestly, it truly was impressive that Bayley and Sasha were able to offer up any protest whatsoever, given that they had spent years getting ass fucked by at least half of the roster, at least in Sasha's case. For Bayley, it was the entire roster. Just like Becky, before she came up with this ridiculous The Man character, and pretended that she was anything but a filthy little bottom. Hell, she'd even topped Asuka. It was just once, thank God, but it had been a wake-up call to put Becky in her place, once and for all, and now here they were.

This was a wonderful way to start, given that it gave Becky a chance to walk right up to them in the chair, and instead of hitting them with it The Man simply opened up the chair, placing it down on the ground, and bent over it. Admittedly, there was a little hesitation after bringing the chair down, but that was probably because Becky was expecting to be ordered to undress. But Asuka didn't want that. No, instead she wanted the pleasure of unwrapping her gift herself. So she kneeled down behind Becky, grabbed a firm hold of those meaty cheeks, and then began feeling them up. Something she became lost in for a few long seconds, before reaching around, undoing Becky's pants, and then pulling them down around her knees, something which The Empress considered to be beautiful, and thought enhanced a bitch's submission to her.

For a few long seconds Asuka just admired that beautiful sight, and then pushed her friend without looking at her, "Together?"

"Huh?" Kairi frowned, momentarily distracted by the beautiful sight in front of her, before realization hit, "Oh, right. Yes, yes, yes, together. Mmmmmmmmm, definitely together."

Given that Asuka had to move around to Becky's side so that Kairi could kneel down the other side of her, proved that The Pirate Princess hadn't been the only one distracted. No, The Empress was very much distracted too, although Asuka felt that was very understandable given the incredible beauty in front of them. To show there was no hard feelings she gave her tag team partner a happy smile, and then simultaneously, smacked an ass cheek each. It wasn't as hard as they could, but it was pretty hard, and made Becky cry out adorably, as both her cheeks were hit at the same time. Which of course, was a process which was then gleefully repeated over, and over, and over again.

Of course, there were obvious differences, like exactly how hard The Kabuki Warriors smacked that big ass, which in turn affected just how loudly Becky would cry out. It also directly affected just how much those cheeks jiggled and discoloured under the force of the blows, and finally how much Asuka and Kairi would cackle in delight. At first the cackling was frequent as they savoured their conquest, which was also why the blows were kept light, and there was plenty of time in between for the dominant women to grope that big fat ass, and really humiliate their new bitch. For quite a while it stayed that way, but of course, inevitably things got a lot more serious, and The Kabuki Warriors didn't laugh nearly as much, despite the fact what was happening was very amusing to them.

Becky hadn't received a spanking in almost two years from any Mistress, and she had missed it. And it had been definitely been over two years since she was publicly spanked, which made the humiliation that much more intense, and therefore the old bottom version of herself had loved it that much more. However she had got tired of being passed over for championship opportunities, and being a loser, and ultimately she sacrificed the needs of her body to build herself a legacy which she could be proud of. Something which against the odds she had achieved, and now? Now she had it all. A legacy which couldn't be taken away from her, no matter what happened tonight, and best of all two incredibly talented Mistresses to give her what she had been missing.

To her delight Mistress Asuka and Mistress Kairi had wasted no time in putting her in her place, literally having her grovel at their feet, less than an hour after handing over the titles, which had once been so near and dear to her. And now she was bent over, her pants down around her knees, exposing the fact that she hadn't been wearing underwear in her segment with Mistress Asuka. Just a butt-plug, keeping her most private hole nice and loose for her Mistresses, when they wanted to use her next. Something which she had been instructed to remove before getting to the locker room, so she could concentrate on each hard strike. Which made her love it even more.

She also loved the fact they were groping her cheeks like a butcher with a piece of meat. Admittedly, it was massaging the pain away, but that was also mostly a good thing, as it eased her into what she used to get all the time, but now it was like brand-new again. Besides, it was only a matter of time before the groping was phased out in favour of a constant attack to her rear, and those attacks coming hard and fast. When she had been trying to resist getting broken Becky could just about stop herself from crying out during the gentle blows, but now she didn't bother, as she knew how much her Mistresses love them. However, when it came to this kind of hard spanking, there was nothing she could do except wail in pain and whimper in humiliation.

Even in this stage of a spanking, Becky Lynch was such a shameless submissive slut that she loved even this. If anything, it would've disappointed her audience if that wasn't the case now, and it was clear to those watching them now that her cries had an undertone of pleasure to them. And if there audience for close enough, they could probably see just how wet her pussy was right now from receiving this abuse, and thinking about the abuse to come. Because while part of Becky did indeed love this, it couldn't compare to the pleasure that would come from having the inside of her butt as wrecked as the outside must of been at that moment. Oh yes, Becky couldn't stop thinking about that, and a few other things to come. God, she couldn't wait.

Kairi knew she had a reputation of being soft, something which was hard to shake when her tag-team partner was Asuka, but she really did try her best now. And she felt the results were fairly impressive, especially by her standards. Admittedly Asuka was doing half of the work, but Kairi felt she was keeping up her end of the bargain well, and if anything that was even more impressive. After all, she was able to match Asuka blow for blow, both in terms of force and speed, so they were making contact at the exact same time. The only time they weren't was very much deliberate, herself or Asuka changing things up a bit even at this late stage. Which of course, just made it more painful on their poor victim.

That was definitely what Becky Lynch was right now, and of course Kairi's little heartache because of it, especially when Asuka abruptly stopped, prompting Kairi to do the same. It was only then she really realized just how red and bruised Becky's butt had become, and just how much the Irish woman was whimpering and even sobbing in pain. She also retroactively remembered just how much those meaty cheeks had been jiggling for them with every blow, although if anything that was a comfort, along with the fact that Becky's pussy was wet. God, what a slut, Kairi thought with a relieved grin as she and Asuka admired their handiwork for a few more long seconds, before she made sure that she was the one giving the next order.

"Thank us for spanking your fat ass, bitch!" Kairi demanded loudly and angrily, at least for her, emphasizing her words with a nice hard strike to Becky's sore little bottom.

Which cause Becky to cry out loudly, and then whimper pathetically, "Ah fock, yes Mistress Kairi. Oh God, thank you Mistress Asuka, thank you Mistress Kairi." 

"No!" Kairi snapped, before exchanging anger for amusement, "Mmmmmmmm, kiss our asses. Ooooooooooh yessssssssss, kiss our asses, and thank us for spanking yours."

"Yes Mistress Kairi." Becky quickly replied and obeyed, getting down onto her knees and looking up at them, like an eager to please puppy.

For a moment Asuka just raised her eyebrow, but then smiled, and The Kabuki Warriors turned their backs to the former Alpha female. They even stuck out their asses, looked back and smacked them with a grin on their faces, which was one of Asuka's favourite in ring taunting moves, as to the rest of the world it was simply kiss my ass. Well, in reality she was saying that, but she was also telling her opponent that she would literally have to kiss her ass, and that would be the closest they ever came to doing something to hers. And of course, that she would have theirs. Which was a lot to put on just one move, and maybe Kairi was reading too much into it, but the wide grin on her friend's face told her she wasn't.

At the very least, that was definitely the message she was sending out to Becky Lynch, who was receiving that loud and clear. Well, she had been literally told to do so as well, but it was a nice added bonus for the complete bottom kneeling behind them. The complete bottom, who took longer than she should have to actually do as she was told, but Kairi thought this was probably forgivable, given she was probably still overwhelmed by the spanking. And maybe even by what was being presented to her. Either way, just as they could all sense Asuka becoming annoyed, the once proud WWE women's champion and Alpha female led forward and pressed her lips to Asuka's ass, causing the new champion to chuckle wickedly, and offer up some verbal encouragement, first in her native tongue of Japanese, then translated to English.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yessssssssssss, mmmmmmmmm yes, kiss my ass Becky! Kiss it good!" Asuka enthusiastically encouraged in between chuckles and moans, "Oooooooooh yesssssssss, kiss my ass, and Kairi's. Be a good little ass kisser. Our good little ass kisser. Ohhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhh, our good little ass kissing bitch! Mmmmmmmm fuckkkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhh, back and forth, back and forth, mmmmmmmmm fuck! You kiss ass so good! Ooooooooooh yes, good girl. don't forget the ass hole. Mmmmmmmm, fuck yeah, lick my ass hole you bitch! And Kairi's. Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooooddddddddd yeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssss, kiss it, lick it, fucking oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssss, aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

Becky couldn't help staring at the delicious meal in front of her for a few long seconds, then she cursed herself for it, because it meant she left her Mistresses waiting. Hoping to make it up to them she quickly shot her head forwards, and gave a long, lingering kiss to Mistress Asuka's right arse cheek. She then gave the left the same treatment, Becky going back and forth like that for a while, but making sure not to forget about Mistress Kairi, eventually moving over to her and kissing her cute little bottom just as enthusiastically. Oh yes, the former Alpha and champion Becky Lynch gleefully kissed the arses of her new owners in front of the locker room she had been dominating in and out of the ring for more than a year, and now here she was back to being an arse kissing bitch.

More than that, she was a bum munching bitch, as soon as she had permission Becky pushing her face deep in between Mistress Asuka's arse cheeks and kissing her back door. Like with the initial kiss to Mistress Asuka's arse, that kiss was long and lingering, and followed by many more. Although an obvious difference was that she also licked, Becky sliding her tongue up and down Mistress Asuka's arse crack, before concentrating on her most private hole. Then again she switched over to Mistress Kairi to give her the same treatment. And each time, Becky buried her face deep in between those cheeks, to the point that she was suffocating herself in booty, and then switching at the last possible moment.

Later she switched to spreading those cheeks nice and wide so she could have better access to those forbidden holes, but Becky definitely preferred having her face buried in booty, as her entire world became consumed with her Mistresses. Although there was definitely something to be said for spreading those cheeks, because not only was it easier for her to see what she was doing, it was easier for everyone else to see too. Not Mistress Asuka and Mistress Kairi, who seemed content with facing forwards and just letting out happy sounds, and words, of encouragement. But everybody else moved close enough so that they could see the mighty Becky Lynch sliding her tongue all over those back holes.

It was not long ago that Becky had been doing this to prepare the arse holes of other women for a bumming. For her to bum them. Mostly the women surrounding them, but on a few occasions it had been Mistress Kairi, and even once Mistress Asuka. Which ironically had led to Becky's downfall, and now she couldn't imagine ever doing this as preparation again. At least not for herself. Because she would happily prepare any hole her Mistresses wanted to fuck, but her topping days were well and truly done. Something that The Kabuki Warriors rejoiced in being able to solidify now with this act, and more importantly the ones directly following it. Something Becky was very, very eager to get too.

"That's enough of that." Asuka suddenly announced, before ordering, "Becky, go get our strap-ons. Mmmmmmmmm yessssssssss strap cocks to us, so we can wreck your slutty little bitch hole."

"Yes Mistress Asuka." Becky replied quickly and then eagerly did as she was told.

"Good biyatch." Asuka chuckled wickedly as Becky held onto the harnesses she had just retrieved, allowing her owners to step into them. Then once those strap-ons were attached firmly around the waists of Asuka and Kairi, Asuka gave another order, "Now back on the chair. Ohhhhhhhhhh yes, kneel on it, so that it's nice and ready for us to fuck."

"Yes Mistress Asuka." Becky again replied quickly and then eagerly did as she was told.

Kairi licked her lips at the work of art which was then presented to her. Which was a description of Becky's bottom at all times, but especially when those cheeks were as red as her hair, if not even more red, and she was presenting her 'arse' for a different kind of pounding, one which would be far more mutually pleasurable. She even spread her cheeks without being asked, the little anal whore obviously hoping they could get straight to the butt fucking. However Asuka made it very clear that she had other plans in mind, given that she wordlessly pushed those hands away and punished Becky with a nice hard double smack, which had the former champion crying out loudly and pathetically.

Those sounds hung in the air for a few long seconds, and then Asuka spread those cheeks to admire the prize in between them. Well, more accurately the prizes, but there was only one the Japanese superstars were truly interested in taking, and only when everyone else was interested in watching getting taken. And in that moment, there was probably only one Becky wanted to be taken. Which was of course her ass hole, which Asuka spat onto after a few long seconds of pausing, and then rubbed that saliva in with her tongue. She then repeated that process a few times, before giving Kairi a look, as if to say, well, aren't you going to join me for this yummy little meal? And Kairi was only too happy to oblige. So soon both of The Kabuki Warriors were kneeling either side of their bitch, and taking it in turns to tongue her bitch hole. 

Which of course, Becky had been doing to them only a few minutes ago, so it was up to them to make sure this came across as dominant instead of submissive. Kairi still wasn't convinced there was a difference, but if anyone could make her question that, or was able to do this in a dominant way, it was Asuka. Something that her rival turned best friend proved by aggressively sliding her tongue all over that forbidden hole, and even pushing her tongue inside it. And that tongue slid in so easy, thanks to a lot of practice taking it up the ass, both years ago, before Asuka and Kairi came to the WWE and Becky had been a mindless butt slut, and especially after the last few weeks and months that The Kabuki Warriors had been reminding 'The Man' what her true purpose in life was.

Honestly, it was something that they could've done for hours, and had done in the name of teasing their bitches. But they were putting on a show here, so sooner than Kairi would've liked Asuka replaced her tongue with her finger, and slowly pushed it into Becky's butt hole. Which saddened Kairi a little bit, as she had really been enjoying the latest rim jobs, especially as their tongues touched each other, almost like they were kissing with Becky's ass hole between them. Although she too was eager to ass fuck this butt slut with her cock, so it wasn't long before she followed suit, sucking on a finger, briefly before pushing it inside Becky's back door, alongside Asuka's finger. Oh God, that was so intimate and fun, and made their anal bitch cry out almost as loudly as The Kabuki Warriors were chuckling wickedly.

The two friends then stared at each other for a few long seconds with wide smiles, and then Asuka called out, "Someone toss me some lube."

"Here you go." Charlotte said boldly, "Not that you needed with that ass whore."

"Indeed." Asuka agreed with a chuckle, before grumbling, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Charlotte grinned, "Just remember, I can be nice when I want to be. Be sure to remember that, next time you're spreading your cheeks for me."

"Not going to happen." Asuka said dismissively, quickly turning her attention to more pleasant things, "Mmmmmmmm, speaking of spreading cheeks, Becky, spread yours. Ohhhhhhhhhh yessssssssss, yes, yes, yes, show me the bitch hole I am about to wreck. That me and Kairi are about to wreck. Ooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhh, spread those cheeks, spread them wide."

"Yes Mistress Asuka." Becky again replied quickly and then eagerly did as she was told.

Asuka just couldn't help admiring for a few long seconds. Admiring The Man Becky Lynch, the former multi-time champion, and even Alpha female, grabbing hold of her butt cheeks and ever so slowly spreading them wide apart, offering up her most private hole as a sacrifice to their mutual pleasure, but more importantly, for Asuka's pleasure. Of course, there was only so long that Asuka could wait before pressing the head of her cock against that well used back door and slowly pushing forwards. Becky had been sodomized so hard and frequently throughout most of her career, but especially the last few months, that The Empress could've easily hammered her entire length into that rectum in one go. But no, she wanted to savour this.

So she pushed forwards slowly, allowing everyone, but especially herself, the opportunity to watch Becky Lynch's butt hole stretching, and stretching, and stretching, until it allowed the head of her big dick to slide through it and deep into her new bitch's backside. Which of course, had this shameless anal whore crying out in pure pleasure. Oh yes, most women, those who had even an ounce of dignity and self-respect, would be crying in pure pain, and begging for mercy. But not Becky Lynch. No, it was crystal clear, just from that one cry she had fully embraced her old ways as a shameless butt slut. Something which caused a chorus of laughter, followed by gleeful mockery.

"Oh fuck, did you just hear her cry out in pleasure!" Carmella laughed, "What a slut."

"You're surprised?" Natalya quipped.

"I'm not." Charlotte said smugly.

"Fuck no, mmmmmmm, I just think it's hot." Carmella quickly added, hoping to save face, "Ooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhh, it's so hot seeing Becky Lynch back to being the anal whore she was always destined to be."

"I'm more interested how easy it slid in." Shayna added her two cents.

"That was nothing. Watch this..." Asuka chuckled wickedly, then slowly started pushing her hips forwards, causing inch after inch of her cock to disappear into that widely stretched ass hole.

Again, it was extremely tempting to slam her hips forwards and bury the entire length into Becky's bowels in one hard thrust, probably getting another cry of pleasure out of this ass whore in the process. However Asuka could send the same message by sliding inch, after inch, after inch of her strap-on into that forbidden hole nice and slowly, allowing everyone to savour Becky Lynch's humiliation. Or at least, she tried to keep it slow, but Becky's cock hungry butt just gobbled up that dildo with such ease that it felt like no time at all between beginning the butt stuffing, and the moment her thighs came to rest against those meaty cheeks, announcing every single inch of her dick was stuffed up Becky's shit-pipe. Something which of course made Asuka chuckle wickedly, and then brag about.

"Oh yes! Yes, yes, yes, oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssss, take it! Take it all, mmmmmmmmmm, all up your whore ass!" Asuka interrupted whatever talk was going on around her towards the end of the butt stuffing, repeating those words over and over, until she was all the way inside Becky's rectum and then she cackled, "Did you see that? Huh? Did you see just how easy it slid in? Oh yes, mmmmmmmmm, every single inch, deep in that whore butt, like a hot knife through butter. Oooooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Becky Lynch is nothing but an anal whore. Ohhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssss, and now, thanks to me... thanks to The Kabuki Warriors... she will never forget it."

Not waiting for a reply from the lesser tops Asuka slowly pulled her hips back until about half of the dildo was out, before she started pushing it right back in just as slowly. She then repeated the process, pumping her hips back and forth, and causing the strap-on to slide in and out of Becky Lynch's butt hole, officially meaning the latest sodomy for this total anal slut had started. Which of course, made the little butt bitch cry out, gasp, whimper and even moan loudly in pure pleasure, which got her a lot more insults from lesser tops. Not that Asuka was really paying attention to what they were saying at this point. No, her entire world was her cock abusing that forbidden hole, something which was on perfect display thanks to Becky continuing to spread her cheeks. God, Asuka loved this part.

Kairi love this part too. Admittedly it was better when she was the one dishing it out, but there was definitely something to be said for watching a true Alpha female like her best friend Asuka work over a whore's slutty little ass hole. Especially when it was someone like Becky Lynch, who was just so responsive, making it crystal clear that she loved every moment of being degraded and used for a superior woman's pleasure. And Kairi could savour every single second of it, without having to use any energy. Instead she got to save her energy for proving that she was on Asuka's level, or at least close to it, when it came to butt fucking bitches. And just when she didn't think she could wait anymore, she finally got what she wanted.

"Ready for your turn?" Asuka suddenly turned to her friend and asked this question.

Which of course, got a very enthusiastic response out of Kairi, "Yes, yes, oooooooooooh yesssssssssss, mmmmmmmm, tag me in. Oh yes, tag me! Tag me in, so we can start truly ruining that fat ass."

"Go ahead..." Asuka chuckled, pulling her cock out of Becky's fat ass and moving aside, "Do your worst."

Only too happy to oblige Kairi quickly took Asuka's previous place behind Becky, and lined up her cock to her target. Well, truthfully she took a few long seconds to admire how that slutty little butt hole was already starting to gape open like the whore hole it was. More importantly, it was something she allowed everyone else to see, as it was assigned just how thoroughly The Kabuki Warriors had stretched out that back door, doing a service to the community by reminding it was nothing but a slutty little fuck hole. But of course, Kairi had waited patiently enough for too long, while accepting a backseat this entire time. Oh yes, it was time to prove herself Asuka's equal, even if she had to take a risk in the process.

That risk was to slam the first few inches into Becky's tailpipe in one hard thrust, wait a few long seconds for that to sink in, and then give a few hard series of thrusts, and the full length was buried deep within the anal slut's butt. Something which took everyone by surprise, given how cute and sweet everyone thought Kairi Sane was. Well, to be fair, they were right. Kairi prided herself on those characteristics, especially as people tended to mistake them for weakness. Something that she was proving now she wasn't. Which was a risk, as Asuka could have reacted badly to this, as some might see it as her tag team partner showing her up. That was not Kairi's intention, but she too couldn't help be nervous for a few long seconds.

Thankfully, a wide grin eventually crossed Asuka's face, and she chuckled, "Wow, what a slut."

"That was nothing. Watch this..." Kairi chuckled wickedly, then slowly started pushing her hips back and forth, officially beginning the second butt fucking.

It was another risk using Asuka's previous words, but again, it paid off with another chuckle and smile from her friend. And it also paid off with Becky, because of course, the disgraceful fuck hole cried out with pure pleasure even during that hard and sudden anal penetration, and the equally sudden and hard butt stuffing that followed it. Hell, Kairi could have probably shoved every inch of the dick up Becky's bottom in one hard thrust, and the anal whore would've probably cried out in pleasure. Oh well, maybe next time. For now Kairi just savoured this heavenly sight of Becky spreading her cheeks for her, because it wasn't long after that the redhead was forced to stop. Although, that provided it's own reward.

Becky was very much looking forward to that reward, to the point that her mouth was literally watering at the thought of it. Because a blind person could probably see where this was going, especially as The Kabuki Warriors wanted to make an example out of her. Oh yes, it was only a matter of time before she became not just an anal ho, but an ass to mouth ho. And better yet, both at the same time. Oh yes, it was only a matter of time before she was spit roasted, but in the meantime, Becky tried to concentrate on her current humiliation. After all, she wouldn't be enjoying it for much longer, and there was definitely something to be said for showing off her shit hole stretching around a strap-on. Then she received an unwelcome plot twist.

"So, who wants to taste this whore's ass?" Asuka suddenly asked her audience, turning to them with a wicked smile on her face.

"Oh, I do, I do." Bayley, unsurprisingly, was the first to reply, "Please?"

"No, me first." Liv Morgan whined, "Me, me, ME!"

"No, ME!" Carmella insisted, "No one sucks cock better than the Princess of Staten Island."

"Relax, there is plenty for all of you," Asuka reassured, "Just form an orderly queue, and The Empress, and The Pirate Princess, will be with you shortly."

"Yes Mistress Asuka."

Almost everybody seemed to chorus that, and sure enough, each of the slutty little bottoms surrounding them got a chance to taste Becky's arse. Because whenever one cock was fully cleaned The Kabuki Warriors would switch places, which on the bright side, meant that Becky's slutty little backside always had a cock in it, but in that moment it felt like a consolation prize, considering her mouth was aching her ass flavoured dick. Hell, even the likes of Alexa Bliss and Sasha Banks, who at least claimed to be switches, willingly lined up to taste her booty, while poor Becky was left with nothing. It wasn't fair, dammit, and she very nearly complained. But Becky was too well trained for that, and eventually her patience was rewarded.

"Let's see, who's turn is it now?" Asuka teased, pretending to think about it for a few long seconds, before turning her attention back to her new bitch, "Becky, would you like to taste your whore butt?"

"Yes! Oh God yes, mmmmmmmm, please Mistress Asuka, let me taste my own arse!" Becky pleaded shamelessly, and without hesitation.

"And?" Asuka pushed with a wicked grin.

"And..." Becky's mind was so clouded with lust it took her a few long seconds to figure it out, but then she eagerly started begging, "And double stuff me! Oh fook, I lived to be double stuffed! Yeahhhhhhhh, stuff me arse and mouth! Spit roast me like a fooking pig! Ohhhhhhhhhh shit, fook me arse and fook me mouth at the same time. Oooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhh, mmmmmmmm, I wanna taste me arse while gettin' bummed! Please Mistress Asuka, oooooooooohhhhhhhhhh, Mistress Kairi, give me the honour of being double teamed by The Kabuki Warriors. Yeahhhhhhhhh, shut my big mouth up by feeding me my own arse, ah fook, while ya bum me!"

"I suppose that will do!" Asuka said, and then chuckled with delight as Becky quickly got to work, "Ooooooooooh yesssssssssss, yes, yes, yes, suck it! Suck it good, ohhhhhhhhhhhh Becky, mmmmmmmm, Becky, Becky Becky, ha ha! Take it! Take it right down your whore throat! Yesssssssssssss, get every drop, mmmmmmmmm, every single drop of your own butt cream. Your 'arse cream, ha ha ha ha! Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh, oh yes, all the way, all the way down your whore throat Becky! Oh yes, good little ATM whore! Mmmmmmmmm, you ass to mouth slut! You anal loving bitch! Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssss, suck it bitch, suck it!"

Unable to even wait until Mistress Asuka was done speaking, Becky lifted her head up, wrapped her lips around the head of the cock, and then let out a long and happy moan. She then briefly worried that this treat would be taken away from her, because she didn't reply yes and thank you, using Mistress Asuka's proper title in the process. Luckily that didn't seem to be the case, which was good, because Becky couldn't stop if she wanted too, which she very much didn't. No, she wanted... she needed to clean every drop of that arse cream and that was what she did, barely savouring the deepest part of her bowels before beginning to bob her head up and down the shaft, soon pushing the entire length down her throat.

Just as she predicted originally, she was then rewarded over and over again, Mistress Asuka and Mistress Kairi making sure that she constantly got a fresh batch of arse cream to clean, and thus proving herself the nastiest little ATM whore in this company. Which was a title she had worn with pride, just as much as all the other things she had won recently. The difference was, that this was one title she planned holding much longer than the RAW women's championship. Hell, she'd hold it for as long as her Mistresses wanted her. Also, the title of the biggest anal whore in the WWE, which was something else she was getting to prove now, but even more given what she suspected what would happen next. In reality, it was even nastier than she thought, proving she had relearned her true place.

"Becky, sit on my lap." Asuka suddenly sat down and ordered, "Ooooooooooh yessssssssss, yes, yes, yes, skewer that fat ass on my big dick, in the cowgirl position. Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssss, it's time for the big finish, if you know what I mean. And I think you do. Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeessssssss, mmmmmmmmm, it's time to end this right, and truly break you in. Again."

"Yes Mistress Asuka." Becky replied quickly and eagerly did as she was told.

Kairi was left out again, this time it was more out of choice. Because she was sure Becky would have welcomed her involvement right away, but instead Kairi chose just to hang back, enjoy the beautiful sight of 'The Man' Becky Lynch straddle Asuka's waist, line her gaping bitch hole up with the head of The Empress's strap-on and impale herself on it. When she did so only for the initial anal penetration, and then swiftly during the butt stuffing, the result was the same. Namely, the shameless little anal slut crying out with pure pleasure as she anally violated herself. Something she paused to savour when the entire length of the dildo was fully embedded within her rectum, before beginning to bounce up and down, those meaty cheeks of hers jiggling with every thrust.

It was truly hypnotic, and something Kairi could happily spend hours watching. In fact, she'd had this pleasure already, The Kabuki Warriors were re-educating Becky about her true purpose in life, and something she was guaranteed to enjoy again, considering the once mighty Becky Lynch was now their eager to please little anal bitch. But even so, Kairi was so captivated by this beautiful sight that she didn't re-join the fun again until she was prompted. Not that anyone was really too upset about that. No, everyone else in the audience was enjoying the show just as much as she was, while Asuka was lost in having her new bitch anally ride her, and, of course, Becky was lost in violating her own bottom on the big dick of her new owner.

Then Asuka remembered what they had planned to do now, and called after her friend, "Kairi, isn't there something you're supposed to be doing?"

"Oh, right." Kairi said apologetically, only just avoiding the urge to apologize, as that would undermine what they were trying to achieve here.

Most people were probably anticipating Kairi shoving her strap-on straight into Becky's slutty little butt hole, right alongside Asuka's cock. Even if she used all her strength to shove as much of her strap-on as she could up there, this shameless anal whore would've probably cried out in pure pleasure. In fact, she whimpered in disappointment when Kairi instead chose to push her finger in first, and The Pirate Princess could even sense the disappointment from her audience. She was pretty sure that was going to change pretty quickly, but for now she teased the audience, and especially Becky, pushing that finger as slowly into that whore hole as possible.

She even left it there for a few long seconds, once it was buried in all the way, before beginning to slowly pump it in and out. Kairi then repeated the process with the second finger. And the third. And perhaps most importantly, the fourth. That was the point the audience, especially Becky, began to sense where this was going, but The Kabuki Warriors deliberately kept everyone else guessing for a few long minutes. Also, Kairi was just having a lot of fun with the truly unique feeling of gliding her fingers over Asuka's cock, while it was inside Becky's big fat butt. Especially as, without needing to be asked, Becky had stopped bouncing, meaning that it was Kairi who was in control of the double ass fucking. The double ass fucking, which was about to get a lot more extreme.

Becky initially loved the tease of a finger being added into her slutty little arse hole instead of another cock, as it just built anticipation, and humiliation. Admittedly, that was also true for the additional fingers, but at that point, she was so desperate for another cock she was very close to begging. But then the fourth finger was added, and another thought occurred to her. She tried not to get her hopes up, but she just couldn't help it. After all, this would be wonderfully nasty addition. Especially if it was then followed up with another cock. Oh yes, Becky couldn't think of anything better in that moment, and taking a double arse fucking, and then another double arse fucking. Which was why her heart skipped a beat when Kairi leaned down so that her tits were pressed into her back so she could whisper directly into her ear.

"So... do you want, more?" Kairi teased softly, but loud enough so everyone could hear.

"Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeesssssssss, mmmmmmmmmm, more! Give me more! Please Mistress Kairi, Mistress Asuka, give me all ya got!" Becky begged shamelessly, making it very clear what she wanted, "Yeahhhhhhhhhh, wreck my fooking arse! Wreck it! Fucking, ah fook! Fook! Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh foooooooooookkkkkkkkkkkk!"

Thankfully she wasn't waiting long before Mistress Kairi slipped her thumb into that already widely stretched out whore hole, and then tried to push the rest of her hand into it. Which was certainly easier than Charlotte trying to shove her giant hand into Becky's arse, without a cock already being there, but even with a dainty little hand like Mistress Kairi's, it was an incredible wide and deep stretch while Mistress Asuka's cock was still inside there. But again thankfully, Becky was the biggest anal whore on the entire roster, maybe the history of the WWE, proven by the fact that slowly and surely that dainty little hand slid into her already stuffed backside. And even while the knuckles were passing through that forbidden hole, agonizingly slowly, Becky Lynch cried out in mostly pleasure.

Admittedly, there was also incredible pain in that moment, but it was the kind of pain which Becky got off on, and faded quickly, thanks to Mistress Kairi keeping her hand nice and still for a few long minutes. Which of course, allowed all three women involved in this to savour the moment, as was the audience. Then Mistress Kairi began moving her hand, and although it really wasn't much, and it was incredibly slow, it already had Becky aching to cum. Especially with all the build-up which had come before this. And the fact that every time Mistress Kairi's hand moved it would cause Mistress Asuka's dick to move along with it, meaning that she was truly getting her slutty arse double fucked. And then The Kabuki Warriors started smacking her arse, and dishing out abuse in Japanese.

All that combined was just too much for poor Becky, and although she tried to hold back for longer, inevitably she cried out, "Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkk, make me cum! Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh, wreck my fucking arse! Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh fucking destroy it and make me cum like a little bitch with a dick, and a fucking fist, in me arse! Bum me! Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeessssssssss, bum me hard, mmmmmmmmmm, bugger me deep, oh, so good, mmmmmmmmmm, soooooooooooo fucking gooooooooooddddddddddd, ah fuck, fuck me and make me cum fuck me and make me cum fuck me and make me cum AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDD!" 

It didn't actually take long for The Kabuki Warriors to increase the pace, but they skilfully pushed Becky right up to the edge, and then kept her there for what felt like an eternity. Then Mistress Asuka was all of a sudden thrusting upwards into her slutty little bitch hole, and Becky went crashing over that edge, squirting her cum violently all over Mistress Asuka's stomach and screaming her head off in the process. Something she found herself doing over, and over, and over again, to the point where she thought she was going to pass out with pleasure. And just when she was on the edge of that, things got even better, as one double ass fucking was exchanged for another, just like she wanted.

Kairi seriously thought her hand was going to be crushed by Becky's whore ass clamping down on it each time she came. Oh, and what a hilarious way that would be to go out with an injury, the WWE having to come up with some story, like she was injured during training or match, when everyone in this room would know the truth. It would be so wonderfully wicked Kairi was almost tempted to let it happen. So she left her hand inside that bitch butt longer than she originally intended. Hell, she hadn't even intended to make Becky cum like this, her new anal bitch just proved to be an even more shameless butt slut then she thought, which was really saying something.

Of course, Kairi had no intention of missing out on the joy of using her strap-on to double butt fuck her new bitch, in front of a locker room full of her peers/anal sluts. So she avoided the temptation to really give it her all to the anal fisting, barely working up to a medium speed, before yanking her hand out of that brutalized back door. Kairi then posed for a few long seconds to let this moment sink in, and to lick her hand while staring threateningly at her audience. Then as she continued staring at them, and licking her hand, she used her other hand to guide her strap-on dildo to that widely stretched out shit hole. Admittedly she did have to turn her attention back to that hole for the double anal penetration, though she was able to keep licking her hand clean.

Partly to give Becky a chance to come down from her high, and partly just to savour the moment Kairi went nice and slowly. Which truth be told, was probably better for Becky's poor little ass hole. Although who knows, given how well used this hole was. It was certainly a treat to see it stretching wider and wider for a second cock, until it slipped in alongside Asuka's big dick, which of course made this shameless ass whore cry out in mostly pleasure. She then continued crying out, whimpering and even moaning in pleasure as Kairi slowly but steadily push the rest of her dick into that cock depository alongside Asuka's big dildo, announcing that the former Becky 2 Belts was now Becky 2 Cocks. Something which The Kabuki Warriors gleefully taunted her about.

"Two cocks! Mmmmmmmmmm, that is two cocks in your whore ass hole!" Kairi exclaimed joyfully, both after the double anal penetration, and the moment the double butt stuffing was complete, "What a fucking whore, ooooooooooh yesssssssssss, Becky Lynch is an anal whore! Our anal loving whore! Ohhhhhhhhhh yesssssssss, The Man Becky Lynch is now the anal loving bitch of The Kabuki Warriors! She is ours! All ours, mmmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, she is our property, oh yes, but we are willing to share. Oh yes, we own Becky Lynch's big fat ass, but as you can see, mmmmmmmm, this dyke slut can take a lot of girl cock. Right, Mistress Asuka?"

"Right, Mistress Kairi." Asuka chuckled wickedly, "She is our double anal whore, who loves taking two cocks up her big fat ass. She, is Becky 2 Cocks. She was Becky 2 Belts, but she is now Becky 2 Cocks. And Becky 2 Tops! Yesssssssssss, yes, yes, yes, she has the two big cocks up her ass of her two tops! Mmmmmmmm, and now? She's gonna really get it. Ohhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhh, get ready Becky, mmmmmmmm, ooooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, because we are going to destroy your big fat ass! Yeeeeeeeeeesssssssss, oh yes, oh yes, take it! Take it like the little anal bitch you are! The double anal loving butt slut! Oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssss, fucking take it!"

Unsurprisingly poor Becky was in no condition to give a coherent answer, other than a series of swears, whimpers and cries, which almost had Kairi feeling guilty. After all, she hadn't asked Becky if she was ready for a second double ass stuffing, or if she'd even wanted one. Of course, it was pretty telling the sounds she was letting out of mostly pleasure, and those sounds turned to indisputably pure pleasure after Kairi started pumping her hips back and forth, causing not one but two big dildos to start sliding in and out of Becky's butt hole. Fuck, it was a truly beautiful sight, which Kairi could never imagine herself getting tired of, making her more grateful than ever that she and her best friend had made this obvious anal loving bottom their anal loving bottom.

Becky was glad that she didn't have to talk in that moment, because she could barely think coherently during the double rectum stuffing, and the initial double buggering. Especially as she was, only slightly, coming down from the high of cumming well-being anal fisted and bummed with a strap-on at the same time. Of course, eventually her slutty little arse adjusted to this extreme abuse, which only the biggest anal whores could take, let alone feel pleasure from it. Of course, the WWE was filled with those kinds of anal whores. Hell, it was practically a factory for them. And given Becky had recently taken part in making a few, their audience have no sympathy for her, taunting her through the entire double bumming.

Although, while she had fond memories of double arse fucking some of the biggest anal whores in the business, like Bayley, Naomi, and even back in her NXT days Alexa Bliss, Becky had more often than not been on the receiving end of taking two cocks up the arse, meaning that her Mistresses were right. Oh yes, maybe she should be 2 Cocks Becky Lynch. Becky 2 Cocks. Or perhaps most importantly of all at this moment, Becky 2 Tops. Oh yes, Becky was blessed with the two greatest butt busters in the history of the WWE, at least as far as she was concerned. After all, they had taken her down, and she was convinced it was only a matter of time before everyone else joined her.

Naturally, the combination of those humiliating words, having her back door and back passage stretching so obscenely for two big dildos, and most of all the joy of being degraded and broken beyond repair in front of the entire WWE locker room made Becky desperate to cum. Especially as it wasn't just her being broken, but her proving just how happy she was to accept her new role, and her true purpose, as Becky 2 Cocks, the loyal anal bitch of Mistress Asuka and Mistress Kairi. Oh yes, The Kabuki Warriors owned every fibre of her being, something she desperately tried to make it crystal clear when it inevitably became too much, and she just had to beg to cum. Because she just couldn't hold back anymore, she just couldn't.

"Make me cum, ooooooooooh, oh please Mistress Asuka, Mistress Kairi, fuck me hard and make me cum, pound my ass, ah fook!" Becky begged shamelessly, her Irish accent getting thicker the more desperate she got, "Ohhhhhhhhhhhh fooooooookkkkkkkkk, oh fook, fook me hard, mmmmmmmm, feck me arse, oooooooooooh, bum me, fucking bum fuck me! Please Mistress Asuka, Mistress Kairi, oooooooooh mmmmmmm, ruin my fuckin' arse! Wreck me shitter and make sure I never sit right, or shit right, again! Destroy me, destroy The Man and make it clear that I'm nothing but The Anal Bitch! Your Anal Bitch! Ooooooooooh yesssssssssss, The Anal Bitch of Mistress Asuka and Mistress Kairi, ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssss, make me Becky 2 Cocks, mmmmmmmm, Becky 2 Tops, whatever, just make me AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKK, HARDER, HARDER, HARDER, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKKKK MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDD!"

Thankfully it wasn't long before the pace was increased, and even though it was ever so slowly at first that was all it took to bombard Becky with mind shattering climax after mind shattering climax, rendering her completely unable to think coherently. Just before that time seemed to slow down, and she first turned to the jeering audience who she had once held power over, and then back into the eyes of her Mistress Asuka. Her owner. Her everything. How could she have ever thought she could live without being this woman's anal bitch. Oh yes, Becky Lynch hoped this goddess, and the one behind her, would destroy her big fat ass morning, noon and night, which was the last coherent thought she had before the forementioned monster orgasms left her nothing but a truly mindless fuck hole, made for anal sex.

Asuka and Kairi cackled almost hysterically in delight when Becky started squirting her cum all over The Empress's stomach, again. Well, they had both laughed the first time, but it was even more hilarious to them, now they were truly putting the explanation point on The (so-called) Man's fall from grace. However, unlike the first time, the laughter gradually faded away in favour of both of The Kabuki Warriors concentrating on maybe literally ruining that whore hole. If that was possible at this point. Probably not, and hopefully not, considering they were still planning to keep Becky around as their anal bitch, but they gave it a good try. Because Asuka wasn't about to be left out of this all-important moment just because she was left on the bottom. No, if anything, that just meant Asuka was more determined than ever to show off her power.

Initially this meant strategic thrusts, and smacks to that big booty, Kairi joining her in the little spanking session to make sure that Becky screamed extra loudly and hysterically, and that the sound of their hands, and Kairi's thighs, smacking against those meaty cheeks echoed throughout the room. Of course, inevitably those spanks were more or less phased out, in favour of a brutally hard double butt fucking, as both Japanese superstars worked together, to use every ounce of strength they had left to truly brutalize the poor Irish woman's bowels. They also bombarded her with verbal abuse, mostly in Japanese, but there was a little English for the sake of their audience, if not for their anal bitch, who was probably too far gone to really hear it. Although that was just part of the fun.

"CUM FOR US BITCH! CUM LIKE THE DOUBLE ANAL WHORE YOU ARE!" Asuka screamed at the top of her lungs, "OOOOOOOOOOOOH YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS, YES, YES, YES, YOU ARE NOT THE MAN! YOU ARE THE ANAL BITCH! OUR ANAL LOVING LITTLE BITCH! MMMMMMMMMM, BECKY 2 COCKS! OHHHHHHHHHHH, AND BECKY 2 TOPS! OH YES, YOU ARE OURS, MMMMMMMMMM YESSSSSSSSSS, OUR ANAL SLUT, OUR ASS WHORE, OUR BUTT BITCH! WE ARE YOUR TOPS, MMMMMMMMMM, AND YOU'RE TAKING OUR COCKS! TWO COCKS UP YOUR BIG FAT ASS! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS, THE BIG FAT ASS WE OWN!"

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS, WE FUCKING OWN IT!" Kairi agreed enthusiastically, "WE OWN YOUR BIG FAT ASS! IT'S OUR PROPERTY! YOU, MMMMMMMMMM, YOU ARE OUR PROPERTY! OUR ANAL LOVING LITTLE BITCH! OH YES, OHHHHHHHHHHHH YESSSSSSSSSSS, YOU ARE NOT THE MAN! YOU ARE THE BITCH! OUR BITCH! MMMMMMMMMM YEAHHHHHHHHHH, OUR FUCK HOLE, AH FUCK, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK, OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH, TAKE IT! TAKE IT LIKE THE BITCH YOU ARE! OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS, FUCKING TAKE IT!"

Of course, even with all the experience Asuka and Kairi had under their belts, their ability to stop themselves from cumming was limited. Which was good, because their stamina was also limited, and Asuka could tell that sadly this wonderfully brutal double ass fucking was coming to it's inevitable conclusion. So she and Kairi both simultaneously seem to allow these words to get to them, along with the feeling of the other end of those dildos bashing against their clits, and the sheer joy of exposing the fact that maybe the most successful female wrestler ever Becky Lynch was now nothing but their anal addicted bitch to send them crashing over the edge of orgasm after orgasm. To their credit, they were able to push through a lot of them, but it was the beginning of the end.

Unsurprisingly it was Kairi who started running out of steam first, given the position she had been in. Asuka meanwhile was well rested, at least in comparison, so she flipped them over so she was the one on top, with Kairi laying on her back and Becky in the middle, now lying face upwards. As a result Becky's cum squirting from her cunt kind of looked like a fountain, Asuka doing her best to position herself so that everyone could see it, and just how hysterical her anal bitch was. Then when she had run almost completely out of steam Asuka abruptly pulled her dick out of her butt slut's ass hole, Kairi's cock coming with her given those dildos had been so tightly packed together within that rectum.

Asuka then briefly admired the exhausted body of her conquest, before ordering, "Bend over and spread your cheeks, Becky. Ohhhhhhhhhh yessssssssss, mmmmmmmmm, show everyone here what I have done to The Man. What we have done. Oh yes, show everyone what The Kabuki Warriors have done to Becky Lynch's butt hole!"

"Yes Mistress Asuka." Becky quickly replied and obeyed.

Becky was so exhausted from her multiple orgasms it was hard to even move, but thankfully Mistress Kairi pushed her off of her, and onto the floor, which was half of the battle. Sure, it was a painful landing, but something she was very used too, and too blissed out to notice at that particular moment. Especially given she landed on her front, meaning that her big booty was perfectly visible even before she pushed her ass into the air, reached back and spreaded those big meaty cheeks. More importantly, her gaping wide open back door was perfectly visible from the initial position, and all she was really doing by spreading her cheeks was to emphasize the fact that what was supposed to be her most private hole now more resemble the Grand Canyon then an arse hole.

Her Mistresses then came to stand either side of her and stood proudly as without having to be asked, their audience took photos of them like this on their phones, providing everybody with a little souvenir for the breaking of Becky Lynch. Something that Becky would very much like to get a copy of, because before she became 'The Man' Becky had taken a lot of double anal poundings, but that one had truly been a rectum wrecking, and she was eager to see the results. Especially as it felt like her arse would now never recover from that hellacious bumming, and from now on she would truly be nothing but a fuck hole. Something that her owners probably told her in Japanese, before translating.

"Look at that gape! Oooooooooooh yessssssssss, mmmmmmmm, so pretty, and so wide, ha ha ha ha!" Kairi gloated, "Ohhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssss, we have done an excellent job at stretching out Becky Lynch's butt hole, and turned it into a gaping crater! Soooooooooo wide, mmmmmmmm, like it was always meant to be. Isn't that right, Asuka?"

"Ooooooooooooh yessssssssss, so nice and wide. Like it was always meant to be." Asuka agreed with a wicked grin, "Just one final thing, and the night is complete."

"And what's that Asuka?" Kairi grinned wickedly.

"Ass. To. Mouth." Asuka said it slowly to emphasize each word, before pushing "Oh yes, ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeessssssss, suck our cocks Becky! Oh yes, we want Becky 2 Tops to please us, her two tops, by cleaning her nasty little ass off of our cocks. Mmmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh Becky, prove what a good little ATM whore you are!"

"Yes Mistress Asuka." Becky quickly replied and obeyed.

It wasn't easy for Becky to lift her head up and wrap her lips around Mistress Asuka's arse flavoured cock, but luckily, she had a lot of practice. Also, now she'd had a little time to recover, and the humiliation had done wonders for reigniting her libido. Of course, most of all, the overwhelming desires to taste her own arse, and please her Mistresses, push Becky to wrap her lips around the head of that dildo, and inevitably moan loudly as she got what was probably her favourite flavour ever. Something she got to enjoy for quite a while, as she went back and forth between the cocks of Mistress Asuka and Mistress Kairi, slowly eventually getting every drop of anal juice from them both, while she continued to receive a little encouragement from the women surrounding her.

Although she didn't really pay attention to what most of them were saying, other than of course her two Mistresses. Her two wonderful Doms, who had put her in her place when no one else could, and reminded her that she was always supposed to be a walking fuck hole for superior women to use for their pleasure. God, Becky was so grateful to her two tops. So much so that she would proudly wear the name of Becky 2 Tops from now on. And Becky 2 cocks, something she hopefully prove when Mistress Asuka and Mistress Kairi were able to shove both their strap-ons into her mouth at the same time. Her mouth couldn't take a lot of those dicks, but enough to solidify her new nicknames, which she loved so much. Maybe especially Becky 2 Tops.


End file.
